Sins and Sinners
by KitsuneAnbuHound
Summary: Conner isnt human, but he's not exactly a vampire. And not only that, but he seems to imprint on Edward Cullen, the hotest guy in Bella's school, the vampire! Yaoi, smut, slash! EDWARDXOC


**HOSPITAL**

"Are you a relative of Conner Claire?" Charlie thought a moment, knowing he heard of that name before. It suddenly clicked in his head that, Connor Claire, was his nephew. "Yes, yes! What happened? Is he alright? Is he okay! What happened?" Charlie cornered the nurse with questions, never giving her a chance to speak. He hasn't heard from his nephew for some time now, and he especially hadn't heard anything from his sister.

The nurse interrupted Charlie's question before repeating her earlier question. Feeling like a fool, Charlie scratched his head and grunted out an answer, "Yes. He is my nephew. He's my sister's son, yes, Connor Claire. I am his uncle." On the other line, the nurse nodded and wrote something down. "And you live in Forks sir?" Charlie grunted a yes and answered all the other questions. "Well, I would like to explain what happened but your nephew is currently being transported to Forks Hospital. All information will be passed to them. Thank you for your cooperation sir."

With that said, the nurse clicked the phone down and continued sending information to Forks hospital. Charlie stared down at the phone shocked. Why would they need to send him to this hospital? Why couldn't his Sister take care of him? Unless she was hurt, that would explain the questioning. But that couldn't be possible. Or maybe something worse happened? Charlie was confused. He hadn't talked to his sister in years and it would be quiet shocking to start now. But he couldn't stop wondering what had happened, for his only nephew to be put into a hospital.

Shaking his head, he yelled for his daughter Bella to come down the stairs. Happily, Bella skipped down the stairs, only thinking about Edward, the hot guy in her class. Bella stopped dead in her tracks when she glanced at her father's gloomy expression. "Charlie, what's wrong?" Charlie gazed at his daughter, not knowing how exactly explain this situation, or if she really even remembered her cousin Conner. "Bella" He began, "Do you remember your cousin Conner?" Bella thought a moment. She did not have many relatives so to know you had one and forgotten it, scared her. Luckily, she really liked Conner so remembering him was not hard at all. "Of course I remember Conner. He's the coolest guy I knew!" Her smile fell when she noticed the pain stricken face on her father's face. "Charlie, what happened?!"

"It seems he got himself in some bad stuff and is in the hospital right now. I just got a call from a hospital in Seattle telling me that they're transporting him to Fork's hospital. We should get going" Tears welled up in Bella's eyes as she imagined her innocent cousin's face, beaten and batted up. Her cousin was a sweet soul who wouldn't hurt a fly. He loved being outside in the garden, ready to explore the deepest secrets of the outdoors. He loved every creature that pasted by him, from a dog to a spider. He loved all creatures.

Quickly yet silently, she hurried after her father and jumped into his police cruiser. Bella was quiet scared for her cousin while Charlie worried over his dear sister.

_________________

Edward was currently visiting his stepfather at work, when he saw the police chief's cruiser pull into to parking lot. Curious, Edward turned to his father, and found him busily surfing through many sorts of paper work, trying to get them in order. Edward heard rumors of a transferred patient but wouldn't doubt it. Who wouldn't have his father for a doctor?

Quietly, Carlisle sorted through his paper work and placed them in a pile. There was a new patient being transported here and he had little time in getting prepared. From the reports, it was stated that Charlie Swans, Fork's Chief of Police, nephew had been brutally beaten and has been continuously sexually abused by his father. He has caught no diseases, but he is truly in need of medical attention.

Trying to count the many broken bones and injured arteries was pointless. It was too much for a simple man to count out. Sighing, his phone rang, signaling that the nurse on the other line was to tell him the either Charlie Swan, or his nephew, Connor Claire, was finally here. Getting up, he grabbed the papers and signaled his stepson to follow.

Curious, he followed behind the shadows of his fathers footsteps, to the patient area. There, being pulled in by a trio of nurses, a young teenage boy, wrapped in bandages and scares, was being escorted to a far off room, for patients in need of instant medical services. His eyes were closed tight and his teeth were grind together with such strength, you expected his teeth to shatter. Tears ran down his bruised faced and from his black eyed eyes. His arms and right leg were put into a cast, his leg hoisted up for support. IV's were stuck into both arms, and his skin an unhealthy pale. The boy, named Connor Claire, was in desperate need in medical assistance. His heart rate sped up and his many cuts were beginning to bleed. Suddenly, Connor was screaming in agony, his heart speeding beyond normal. He began to twitch vigorously and he threw his arms back and forth, smacking away the many hands that tried to restrain him.

Risking it, Carlisle used a little of his vampire strength to push down Conner's strong casted arm, and give him a dosage of a relaxation medicine. Instantly, Conner began to calm and his screams ceased. Quickly, the nurses and Carlisle transported Conner into the E.R. room. In one ounce of strength left, Conner moved his right arm away from the bed and into the air, grabbing on cloth. In one quick second, Conner's onyx eyes met with Edward's bright brownish golden eyes before E.R. doors closed on them.

__________________

Kinda sucks but hey, I'm enjoying it.


End file.
